An Escape from Home
by Vanaathwen
Summary: Kayrie wished she could get away from her father. Who would have thought that she would end up in Mirkwood?
1. Default Chapter

Ye' Old Disclaimer: I own Kayrie and Tallia…that's about it. Wish I owned Leggy tho…*sigh* So please don't sue…I'm poor as mud.

"An Escape from Home"

**Chapter 1**

* Our story begins in beautiful Old England countryside circa 1940s. Majestic mountains, lush valleys, and sparkling rivers surround a quaint little cottage. Alas, although the surroundings are beautiful, an evil lurks in the heart of the lonely cottage. * 

A peaceful silence engulfs the night as the countryside sleeps. Suddenly shrieks and blood-curling screams interrupt the peace. Inside the cottage, a girl huddles in the corner as a burly man towers over her brandishing a leather strap. "There, I hope you have learned your lesson. Next time don't make the same mistake again, or I won't be so kind." The girl nods weakly and amidst quiet sobs manages to reply, "Yes father." Satisfied, the father trudges out of the room in heavy boots, slamming the door and the silence returns once more. Gripping the side of her bed, Kayrie painfully pulls herself up into a sitting position. This incident was nothing new to her. It has been happening ever since her mother has passed, since there is no one else her father could punish. Standing slowly, Kayrie tiptoes softly towards her dresser mirror and sits wincing as the pain coursed through her body. A girl with angry bruises and cuts looks back at her. She was a beautiful girl, with greyish-blue eyes tinged with gold, a small nose, olive skin, and long raven black hair that hung past the small of her back. But small scars resulting from years of abuse marred her otherwise flawless skin. They serve as a painful reminder of what her father considers a daily ritual. Turning towards the window, she sees a star fall from the night sky. Remembering her mother's words that were repeated every night, she whispers them, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. Please take me away from here, away from this cruel world. Take me anywhere but here." Clinging to that small hope, she returns to her bed, hissing in pain as her muscles and bruises screamed in protest. But sleep soon overcame her has she lay there, finally giving her tired body the much needed rest it deserves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ye' Old Disclaimer: I own Kayrie and Tallia…that's about it. Wish I owned Leggy tho…*sigh* So please don't sue…I'm poor as mud.

**Chapter 2**

Kayrie wakes the next morning but does not open her eyes. She breathes in the fresh morning air and stretches. She feels something pricking her back and her eyes fly open. She takes in the environment as she slowly sits up. Gigantic trees surround her and provide shade, deep green grass extends as far as her eye can see and flowers dot the surface. She slowly gets up, anticipating pain from last night's incident but is surprised when she finds none. She looks around and spies a river and runs to it. She sees her reflection free from cuts and bruises. Surprised, she wonders where she could be. "I must be dreaming. This is impossible!" She gingerly pinches herself and promptly gives out a little squeal. "Hhmm, guess I'm not dreaming." She cautiously walks around the forest and wanders out on a clearing filled with thick, soft grass and beautiful wild flowers. Giggling with delight, she quickly forgets her wariness and runs through the tall grass, lifting her skirts as she went. Unbeknownst to her, a tall silent figure watches with interest, hidden in the trees. As she reached the end of the clearing, the figure steps out and reveals himself to Kayrie. Gasping, she starts to run back to where she came from, until she hears a soft and gentle voice pleading her to stop. She obliges and turns around slowly, and much to her chagrin, faints. 

Kayrie wakes up and opens her eyes for the second time that day. The first thing she sees is a tall man with long blonde hair and in dark green clothes. She recognizes him as the man that was at the clearing. Alarmed, she hurries to get up but the man holds her down gently and in a soothing voice orders her to lie down. " Do not worry my lady, you are in safe hands." She turns to look at him and upon her closer inspection; she realizes that this was no ordinary man. He had the figure and looks of a man but with one slight difference: his pointed ears. Surprised, she stammers, "Y-you have…are you…a-are you an…an elf?" The elf shoots her a look that said of course I am, but simply answered, "Yes my lady. My name is Legolas, son of King Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood." Kayrie stares at him dumbfounded and upon recovering herself asks, "Mirkwood? Where is Mirkwood? Am I in Mirkwood now?" Chuckling at the barrage of questions, Legolas answered, "Mirkwood is in the Woodland Realm of Middle earth my lady, and yes you are in Mirkwood. I carried you in after you fainted earlier." Kayrie blushes at the memory and mumbles, "Thank you, your Highness." Legolas smiles at the pink that colours her cheeks and asks, "May I know your name Lady…" "Oh pardon me, my name is Kayrie", she interrupts. "Lady Kayrie", Legolas says slowly and then grins then started to ask how she got at the clearing and why her garments were tattered, when a knock interrupts. A beautiful she-elf comes in bearing dresses. "You sent for me my lord?" Legolas nods and indicates Kayrie. "This is Lady Kayrie, Tallia. You will be in charge of helping her with anything she is unsure of." And with that, he turns to Kayrie, bows low and leaves the room with a soft "Good bye my lady, I hope to see you sometime tonight." Kayrie turns to Tallia and smiles, uncertain of what she should do next. But she need not worry, as Tallia took charge of the situation, "There are many dresses to choose from my lady. Please…" "Just call me Kayrie, please." interrupts the smiling girl. "Very well my la…I mean, Kayrie," giggles Tallia. As she presented Kayrie with the dresses that she brought, Kayrie started to stare off into space. Tallia takes notice and lightly touches her. "I'm sorry Tallia, I'm having a hard time coming to understand this whole situation." Tallia looks at her puzzled and Kayrie proceeded to expound on her earlier statement. "I thought that elves and places like Mirkwood were all make-believe. That they were only stories told by my mother to get me to sleep, and now I'm here!! In Middle earth!! I'm really here!!" Tallia studies her face and then grins, "Welcome to Mirkwood Kayrie!! It is real… but now it is I who does not understand. What did you mean by we were only stories?" Kayrie turns to Tallia and whispers, "I'm not from this time you see. I do not know exactly how I got here, but I'm here. The last thing I remembered was making a wish to get away from my father." "But why do you wish to leave your father?" inquires Tallia. But before Kayrie could answer, a loud trumpet blast was heard and Tallia's eyes widened. "Oh no the banquet!! I have almost forgotten…but Kayrie, I'm glad you're here." And at that Kayrie leans over and gives the she-elf a hug. Tallia continues to wonder at this girl's strange words but duty called. "You are to attend the annual Woodland Realm banquet." Tallia informs Kayrie, who in turn looks down with dismay at her old, tattered and dirty garments. Tallia giggles and understands the reason for Kayrie's apprehension and says, "That is why I am here!" and proceeds to transform Kayrie into the lady that she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Ye' Old Disclaimer: I own Kayrie and Tallia…that's about it. Oooohhh I own Thorelin too :D Wish I owned Leggy tho…*sigh* So please don't sue…I'm poor as mud.

**Chapter 3**

The Woodland Realm banquet was held every year and all of the elves near and far were invited. Lavish decorations, plentiful food, and elves dressed in magnificent clothing fill the palace. This year was no exception and Kayrie found herself lost in another world as she entered. Elves filled the main chamber and Kayrie herself blended in until someone might look closer and see that she is a daughter of man. She was wearing an exquisite sky blue dress with a tight bodice and flared on downwards to create the illusion that she was merely gliding on air. Sparkling beads and sequins decorated the dress and made her look luminous. Her normally straight hair was pulled up and curls tumbled across her back and some framed her face. She looked nothing like the girl that first stumbled in this world, and the elves did not miss the fact that she was indeed, beautiful. Elves whispered among themselves, silently wondering who this new arrival was. Legolas spotted Kayrie and walked over to the mystified girl. "Arwenamin, lle naa vanima." he whispers. Kayrie looks at him puzzled, curtsies and replies, "Good evening Prince Legolas. May I ask what you meant by those words, your Highness?" Legolas slightly blushes at having to explain himself and says, "It means my lady, you are beautiful." Kayrie blushes profusely at the compliment. "It is in elvish, and I must ask for your pardon for confusing you." "Oh no no, it sounds beautiful. My mother always told me about the elvish language and I always wanted to hear it, but she did not know any words." Just then, someone shouted "Legolas!" and he turned around to see a dwarf walk up to join them. "Gimli! How good it is to see you my friend. It has been a while." Gimli laughs heartily and they hug. Kayrie smiles at the exchange and Gimli takes notice of her. "Why Legolas, you never told me that such a dazzling beauty had your heart." Legolas and Kayrie exchanged looks, blushed at the assumption and hastily tried to correct it. "No my friend, we're not…this is Lady Kayrie." "Oh no, I am only a guest here…" Gimli gives both of them a look that said sure you're not and chuckles. "I hear that King Aragorn and Queen Arwen will be gracing the banquet tonight, as well as Gandalf the White and the four little halflings." "Yes" Legolas affirmed, "they will be arriving shortly. I am anxious to see them for it has been a while since we have all gathered together." Right on cue, the rest of the Fellowship arrived and they all greeted each other heartily. Kayrie looks on, amazed, as the characters from her mother's stories have come to life. Legolas turns and introduces her to each of his closest friends and they greeted her warmly. Then King Thranduil's booming voice announced the start of the banquet and everyone is called to the table. "Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth!" Legolas holds out his arm and asks, "May I be your escort tonight, Lady Kayrie?" She nods and takes his arm, "Lead on, your Highness." 

Tula, vasa ar' yulna e i'mereth = Come, eat and drink of the feast 

After dinner, the dance followed, and the main chamber was full of elves, humans, a wizard, a dwarf and 4 hobbits dancing merrily. King Aragorn and Queen Arwen were dancing together. The others decided to dance with each other, Gandalf with Frodo, Gimli with Sam, and Merry and Pippin. It was a sight to see and many elves smiled as they danced around the strange couples. All of a sudden, an elf was by Kayrie's side and before she knew it, she was dancing around the ballroom floor, switching partners as she went. When she turned to look for Legolas, she heard a voice, "Thorelin, would you care to switch partners with me?" Turning to see who the voice was, she discovered that it was Legolas. "Of course, Prince." and Thorelin released Kayrie from his grip and Legolas took his place. He gripped her tightly as they twirled around the ballroom floor, receiving knowing looks from the 8 friends. Kayrie had never felt so happy and carefree in her life and she intended to take it for all that it is worth. She promised herself that she would thoroughly enjoy the evening and she was not disappointed. Walking back to her room, she felt like she was floating on air, and as she got into bed, she was sure that her dreams would be filled with happy memories. How wrong she was. 

"No father! No please!! I didn't mean to leave the door open! I'm sorry father!" screamed Kayrie. Her father only laughed cruelly and whipped at her with his leather strap. Welts and bruises appeared all over her body, and her father grinned menacingly. "There, now you're filled with ugly bruises and cuts, you will never be beautiful!! Now you look exactly like your mother!" Kayrie sobs and screams fill the air as her father continued to lash out at her. Tallia rushed to Kayrie's room and shook her. "Kayrie, wake up!! You're having a bad dream! Wake up please!!" Kayrie shot up from her lying position and looked around bewildered. Tallia tried to comfort her but Kayrie shied away from her touch. "Don't touch me!! Please, I'm sorry!" Tallia drew back but continued to talk to her, "Kayrie, it's me Tallia. Don't worry, it was all a bad dream." Kayrie sobbed with relief and fell into Tallia's open arms. "Tell me what happened, why were you screaming apologies?" Kayrie hesitated and in between sobs, told Tallia all about her past. "When I arrived here, I thought I had escaped him. But even now he haunts my dreams. That is why I told you that I wanted to get away from him." Tallia sighs and hugs Kayrie tight, "I'm sorry that you had to experience that. What an evil man your father is." Kayrie said nothing as Tallia rocked her in silence and she finally succumbed to sleep once more.   
The next day as Kayrie slept on, Tallia sneaked out into the archery range where she knew she would find the Prince of Mirkwood. "Your Highness" she called out and Legolas turned to greet her. "Quel amrun, Tallia. What brings you here so early in the day?" Tallia curtsies and replies, "It's Lady Kayrie, my lord. Amin dele ten' he." "Mankoi? Mani marte?" "She has been having nightmares and I am just concerned about her well-being." Legolas nods, worry shown over his features as he reassured Tallia. "Uuma dela, Tallia. I will do what I can." "Diola lle, your Highness." Tallia curtsied once more and left to wake up Kayrie. Legolas stayed, wondering how he was going to help this girl that he had come to respect and care for. 

Quel amrun = Good morning  
Amin dele ten' he = I am worried about her.  
Mankoi? Mani marte? = Why? What happened?  
Uuma dela = Don't worry  
Diola lle = Thank you 


End file.
